Iliuzija
by Aliya Midnight
Summary: Hannibal Lecter měl ve svém životě jen tři opravdové vášně a radosti: vaření, zabíjení a Willa Grahama.


Sluneční paprsky ozařovaly celý pokoj a všechny vítaly do nového dne. Will se ošil, když mu začalo svítit do obličeje. Okamžitě se otočil a snažil se spát dál. Byl po včerejším lovu unavený, jeho tělo bolelo na správných místech po pozdních včerejších (nebo snad brzkých ranních?) aktivitách. Navíc se ani za nic nechtěl vzdát toho příjemného tepla, které proudilo z těla vedle něj.

Uslyšel smích a paže, které byly doteď nečinně položené na jeho těle, ho pevně stiskly a přitiskly blíže. Jedna sjela trochu níže a usídlila se těsně nad jeho zadkem. Will si přehodil přikrývku přes hlavu a snažil se spát dál. To bylo ovšem těžké, když byl jeho klín přitisknut k momentálně tvrdému přirození jeho milence.

,,Chci spát,ˮ zakňoural a snažil se vyprostit z paží kolem jeho těla. Místo toho se však jeho milenec převalil na něj a jedna jeho ruka pomalu putovala dolů po Willově hrudi až k pupíku, dokud nenašla, co chtěla.

Will zasténal, když ucítil dlaň kolem svého penisu, a vysloužil si tak další smích od svého milence.

,,Nenávidím tě.ˮ

,,Opravdu? Tvoje tělo si myslí něco jiného?ˮ

Silný evropský přízvuk se odrážel celou ložnicí a Will měl co dělat, aby blahem nezasténal.

,,Vzdej se mi,ˮ uslyšel znovu a dlaň kolem jeho penisu se začala pohybovat.

Z jeho pootevřených rtů se vydral sten a Will lehce zaklonil hlavu, odhalil tak svůj krk pokrytý vášnivými kousanci. Muž se vklínil mezi jeho nohy a dlouhé prsty brzy začaly pronikat od jeho těla. Will přirazil naproti nim a vysloužil si tak další smích.

,,Trpělivost, drahý, trpělivost.ˮ

,,Nejdřív mě nechceš nechat spát a teď mě zase nechceš ošukat? Jsi příšerný člověk,ˮ zasténal Will, protože prsty v jeho zadku se začaly pohybovat rychleji.

,,Už mi bylo řečeno.ˮ

,,Hádám, že každý z těch lidí skončil na našich talířích.ˮ

,,Ten poslední je stále v naší lednici.ˮ

,,Budu ho brzy následovat?ˮ zeptal se Will s úšklebkem.

,,Proč, chtěl bys? Vypadáš nádherně už teď, ale s krví na svém těle jsi ještě krásnější. Po každém našem společném _lovu _nemyslím na nic jiného, než jak tě svléknu z oblečení a vezmu si tě v každé místnosti v našem domě.ˮ

Will zasténal a více přirazil k prstům, které se do něj nořily stále hlouběji a hlouběji. Položil své paže na ramena svého milence a přitáhl si ho co nejblíže k sobě.

,,Přísahám bohu, že jestli do mě okamžitě nestrčíš svýho ptáka, policie ode mě dostane velmi zajímavý hovor.ˮ

,,Opravdu, Wille?ˮ Zuby se zakously do jeho krku a Will překvapeně vykřikl. Zaryl své nehty do milencových ramen a vysloužil si nebezpečné zasyknutí.

O moment později ležel na svém břiše, nohy široce roztažené, zatímco tvrdý penis hluboce a drsně přirážel do jeho těla. Will sténal jako prohnilá děvka a přirážel pánví proti němu.

,,Bože, ano! Ano!ˮ

,,Ano, křič více! Ať každý ví, komu patříš!ˮ

Jeho milenec ho tvrdě plácnul po zadku a vyburcoval tak Willovo vzrušení na maximum.

,,Oh, Ano! Ještě!ˮ

,,Ano, _mano meilé_!ˮ

,,Bože, ještě! Ještě!ˮ

,,_Tu mano kalé_!ˮ

Will nerozuměl slovům, která jeho milenec vypouštěl z úst. Díky jeho empatii si však dokázal smysl domyslet a zanechal ho ještě více toužícího po vyvrcholení.

,,Prosím! Prosím!ˮ

Pevné dlaně drsně sevřely jeho boky. Will si byl jistý, že na nich brzy budou velké modřiny. Byla to ale poslední věc, o kterou se v tuto chvíli staral.

Jeho milenec do něj pronikal jako divý a Will necítil nic jiného než slast, necítil nic jiného než opojnou vůni svého milence, na které byl nyní téměř závislý. Neodkázal by na jedné ruce spočítat, kolik už svému milenci sebral košilí jenom proto, že voněly jako on.

Jejich pohyby se ještě zrychlily a Will měl vyvrcholení téměř na dosah.

,,Prosím! Ještě!ˮ prosil.

,,Dotkni se sebe!ˮ bylo mu poručeno. Okamžitě sjel dlaní ke svému bolavému klínu a obmotal dlaň kolem svého tvrdého penisu. Stačilo pár přírazů a s výkřikem milencova jména se svalil na matraci. Jeho milenec pokračoval a pokračoval, dokud nenašel své vlastní vyvrcholení.

Will cítil, jak je jeho nitro naplňováno. Nemohl si pomoci, ale cítil se šťastně. Byl šťastný, že má konečně někoho, kdo ho miluje a koho miluje on.

Jeho milenec se svalil na jeho záda a snažil se nabrat dech. Po chvilce věnoval jeho krku jemný polibek, než se z něj odkulil.

Will se snažil nezasténat nad ztrátou tepla, které jej doteď objímalo, a snažil se ignorovat prázdnotu, kterou nyní jeho tělo pociťovalo.

,,V pořádku, můj drahý?ˮ

,,Ano,ˮ přikývl Will.

,, Aš myliu tave, mano brangioji.ˮ

,,A já tebe, Hannibale.ˮ

Hannibal se usmál a odhrnul Willovy z čela zpocené vlasy.

,,Jsi ta nejkrásnější bytost na celém světě, můj drahý,ˮ usmál se Hannibal a políbil Willa na čelo.

,,Necháš mě konečně spát?ˮ

,,No, měli bychom se jít nejprve umýt, ale-ˮ

,,Hannibale!ˮ

,,Ale není to nic, co by nemohlo počkat.ˮ

,,To je lepší,ˮ řekl Will, než zavřel oči a usnul v Hannibalově objetí. Bylo to více než ironické, ale ještě nikdy se necítil tak milován a v bezpečí, jako se cítil tady, v pažích Chesapeakského rozparovače.


End file.
